For the Love of Lily
by Honorary Marauder
Summary: Oneshot. Lily and James have it out in the Great Hall. But, will all lead to ruin?


**Disclamer: If I owned Harry Potter would I bother with this? No.**

**AN: First Fic. Please do not flame. _Consructive Critasism_ is okay, I guess.**

_For the Love of Lily_

Four seventh year boys sat in the corner of the Gryffindor Common Room talking in all but hushed voices.

"I think I'm going to ask Lily out tonight," said the tallest boy, ruffling his jet-black hair with his right hand, causing it to stick up even worse than it usually did.

"Come on, James, we all know what's going to happen, you'll ask her out, she'll look at you and shout 'Hell will freeze over the day I go out with you' like every other time, I really don't see the point in it anymore," said the second boy barely even looking up from the book he was reading.

"Awww, come on Remmie, stop interfering with true love, isn't obvious that Prongs doesn't care?"

"Shut up, Sirius," said James Potter throwing a pillow at the handsome boy's head. Sirius ducked quickly, causing the pillow to smack Remus's book out of his hands and into Sirius's, who quickly tossed it into the fire. Remus looked up threateningly, wanting only to brutally injure his friend. Though, Peter Pettigrew quickly interrupted any thoughts of a bloody death.

"Oh, James, I'm sure she'll go out with you this time," the final boy said with a hint of worship in his voice. Remus rolled his eyes at the stupid grin that came over James's face.

"You know what Wormy, you're right. Tonight is the night. Tonight the most beautiful, stunning, smart-"

"Gorgeous, talented, and most fabulous witch of all will become mine," finished Sirius and Remus together, falling back on the couch they were sitting on, gasping for breath through fits of insane laughter.

"It's not funny. I'm serious -not a word Black- I really, really, really like her. And she likes me, she just doesn't want to admit it," James retorted with conviction in his voice.

"Well, if you are that sure, I suppose me, Remmie, and Pete could help."

"Pete, Remus, and I."

Do be quite Remus, this has nothing to do with you," Sirius continued. "I know, I'll tell your beloved Lily that you need help in Charms. It is your worst subject, aside from divination, but for that I blame that Millie woman, so why wouldn't she believe you. It's foolproof."

"You're a genius," James shouted looking about ready to hug his best friend.

* * *

Lily Evans ran down the stairs, barely even noticing the gap she had just jumped over as the staircase began to move. She had to get to Charms before she was late. Today was very important. Flitwick was actually telling them what they needed to know for N.E.W.T.S. and as far as she knew, he had never done that before, especially when it was only October. 

"Lily-Flower!"

Not now, she thought desperately trying to ignore the fact that Sirius Black was now following her large strides with ease. Why did she deserve this?

"James was wondering if you could talk to him about the Charms homework, he's having a bit of trouble with it. Though, I can't fathom why. So will you?"

Lily's breath caught in her throat. She knew this meant that James was going to ask her out again, even if he was having trouble with Charms, which was probably true, considering he never paid attention. And to be truthful she kind of wanted to go out with him. But, she didn't wanted to be one of his trophy girlfriends. She wanted to be honestly liked, loved even, not just wanted to satisfy some guy's ego.

"Fine. But, only because you asked nicely," came the redhead's reply.

God, what have I done this time? Where did that come from? Lily had no idea. Why did she agree to such madness? And Sirius didn't ask nicely at all, his voice was dripping in sarcasm.

"Great! I'll go tell him now. Oh, and I forgot, you can meet him tonight in the Common Room before dinner," shouted Sirius turning away with a bark of laughter.

* * *

Lily waited impatiently for James. It was already 6:05 a good 20 minutes after dinner started. She had it in her mind that this was his idea of a cruel joke. But, she wasn't laughing. At all. 

Finally, though, at 6:09, James walked in without any Charms work. Go figure.

"So, I see you don't have any work to do, so what do you want," Lily asked if she was talking to a four year old. James didn't seem to notice though.

" I was wondering if you would go out with me," James asked.

"NO! I WILL NOT! Not in a million years. Not even when hell freezes over," Lily screamed and stormed out heading toward the Great Hall. James watched her flaming red hair swish with ever step before getting up to chase after her well after he heard the portrait hole slam shut to protests by the Fat Lady.

The yelling of Lily Evans and James Potter suddenly interrupted dinner in the Great Hall.

"Please, Lily, please, every time you say no, it feels horrible. I really like you Lily. I don't want you to hate me. I feel horrible when I hurt you. I would never do it on purpose," said a guilty looking James to an extremely angry Lily. "You must know that I love you. You're smart, and funny, and pretty, and stubborn, and perfect. I'm not exactly what you would call a genius, but I know enough to that I like you. A lot."

Lily knew she had misjudged him. She had known it in her subconscious for a while but hated to admit it out loud. He really did care about her. He really didn't just want her to prove something. He didn't care what everyone else wanted. He liked, loved, and needed her. It was all there in his eyes.

"Please, Lily, this is the last time I'm going to try. Please, go out with me."

"Yes," Lily said shortly.

"No, please," begged James a look of honest hurt came across his face. "Please, I really like you Lily."

"James. Did you not hear me? I will go out with you," Lily consoled.

"But, Lil-," A look of comprehension dawned on James's face. He smiled a huge smile that shown with every emotion Lily thought could never be on his face. She walked over to where he stood, which honestly wasn't that far. Three feet at the most. She leaned into him and kissed him softly on the cheek. Her lips tingled for a moment and she blushed, but not in embarrassment. "I really like you to," she whispered realizing that she truly did.

After a moment of blank stares, the Great Hall jumped to life. Money exchanged hands at every table and new bets were made, even a few at the professor's table. Catcalls sprang from every corner and quite a few girls ages eleven to seventeen burst into heartbroken tears. But, above it all came the voice of a certain Sirius Black shouting that hell had in fact frozen over.


End file.
